5 Years
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: It's been 5 years and Dick's still waiting and looking. Part 3!


**Part 3 of the Wally the Flash or Kid Flash!**

* * *

Nightwing slightly walked through the snow, ignoring the crunching sound his boots made on the snow and ice. Two flowers a red rose and a red tulip were hidden inside his jacket pocket. He was fully alone once more and he hated it, just like he hated when blast of wind would hit him as he walked, or he smelled the scent of fresh air mixed in with pine and different types of food. He also hated the colors yellow and red, they reminded him of the Kid Flash Wally was wearing before he died. He still has a hard time working with Bart and Barry. Nightwing paused as he found himself standing in the spot the Reach machine had been so long ago, five years to be truthful. Five years without his speedster who lit up the room by just smiling.

Bending down he gently placed the flowers before shifting his feet and spoke saying "Hey, Walls I-I miss you so, so much. I still can't break my habit of buying you those horrible chicken whizers that you loved so much. I've been giving them to Tim to give to Bart and yeah.. His uh, god this is stupid. I know you can't hear me because I know you'll still alive somewhere out there. Your just waiting for me to being you back right?" He paused and kicked at the snow, ignoring his comm that was starting to go off already knowing that it was going to be from the Team and Bruce wondering were he was. He ignored it for the moment and instead throw his head back and stared up at the sky. Snow lightly falling around him, closing his eyes he could still just barley hear Wally's laugh going around him as he zipped in a circle around him. Him speaking softly in his ear saying "You need to sleep Little Bird, we can't have you falling off rooftops now can we?" or "If you don't go to bed right now, your not only sleeping on the couch, but I won't cook anything and will only get chicken whizers." Wally always had the most weirdest punishments, but they were effective.

His comm started beeping up again and with a sigh he pressed the button saying "Nightwing."

"Where are you?" Bruce's voice alongside others that were trying to be quite were heard. Dick rolled his eyes betting that he missed a debriefing, training or something. "It's the day of Wally's...fading. Where do you think I am-." Dick paused as he saw something, no someone. This person was running. He could barely make them out before he saw the bright yellow and red colors of the Kid Flash suit. "Tch. Why'd you send Bart out here? I have a bike to take me to the closest zeta."

A pause then "Kid Flash is up here in the Watchtower."

"...Then who am I..? WALLY!" Dick yelled before he took off sprinting over the snow, towards the figure that was slowly fading more and more in. He could see the fire red hair that stuck out almost everywhere, and that he loved to run his hands through day or night.

 **Watchtower**

"Why'd you send Bart out here? I have a bike to take me to the closest zeta." Batman paused as he glanced at the team who also seemed confused as Bart stood alongside them head tilited to the side. "Kid Flash is up here in the Watchtower."

"...The who am I...? WALLY!" Most of them winced at the loud yell (because they would never say it was a scream), before Batman brought up the camera that was inside the Nightwing mask, at the corner of it. They all had one on just encase something happened, the Team plus Batman watched as the camera came into place and could see Dick running right towards a tall figure with fire red hair, and wearing a older Kid Flash suit. "Wally." the Team seemed to say together.

 **North Pole**

He could see them now. Wally's sparkling emerald green eyes that always shone with more love towards him then should be allowed in the whole universe. More times then not he didn't think he deserved it, but Wally always showed that he did deserve it. "Wally!" Dick yelled, before his stumbled as he saw a red Flash suit starting to wrap around Wally, changing what he was wearing, and hiding not only his red hair, but also his green eyes. "Wally, wait!" he yelled as he noticed that Wally had stopped running and one arm was out as two hands wrapped around him starting to pull him back. Time for Dick seemed to stop as he heard two words that made him freeze up, before his muscles tensed and he leaped forwards trying to grab him. Those two words were a soft "I'm sorry" while a tear slide down, and Dick felt a raw wave of need for Wally rush through him.

He landed roughly in the snow, before sitting up onto his knees and looking around a desperate scream coming to life and ripping out of his mouth. He didn't notice the footsteps of not two but three speedsters as they rushed towards him. Nor did he notice as they stopped and found that they were to late, he ignored the arms that wrapped around him and hugged him, as two thoughts ran through his head. Wally's alive out there. I'm going to find and bring him home.

* * *

 ** _Also on archive of our own under the username of Dragonfire13!_**


End file.
